Neo Akatsuki: Invasion of Hakkingakure
The Plan "The time has come to show the world that we have returned" said Osamu. The Attack It was a quite afternoon in Hakkinkagure, Sen was in his office doing papper work along with his attendant Hiroko Aburame."Sir your wife wishes to see you said Hiroko as he fineshed the rest of her pappers."Let hein and why don't you head home" said Sen as Yuki came into the office and Hiroko left. "Hi honey, how are you" said Yuki."Fine" said Sen in dissapointment."I know thinghs have been hard sense Hira left to train at Shinkyō but he will be back." said Yuki as she gave Sen a kiss. "What was that" said Mitsu who was training with her brother Kiyoshi. "What the hell is going on here" said Kiyoshi as he and Mitsu ran toward the Hakkingakure ANBU office after the large explosion. "Hey who are you" asked Zeno along with Kaede as the two ANBU looked at . Kaede used Ice Release: Golem Technique to take most of the damage. "Take this" said Zeno as he used the Scorch Release:Discus Throw on the bird. ANBU Deffence "Take this" said Kenshin Akimichi used the Butterfly Bullet Bombing on the bird."'' Oh ya''", Yami laughed as he jumped of the birds, which blasted causing everything nearby to catch fire. Kaede used the Swift Release: Shadowless Flight on Yami. Yami laughed has he released acid fog throughout the area, melting the vegetation around him."You fool" said Kaede as he stabbed Yami in two of his mask. With his Water and Earth Mask gone, Yami disappeared from the area in a instant. "We can not allow our village to fall" find the villages and take theme to the safe area, Kenshin come with me and Zeno you get back up" said Kaede as the two anbu ran in Yami's direction. "He was a warm-up !, show me what you got in here", Kyōki laughed as he sent more C1 bombs towards Kaede and Kenshin. Suddenly a Daikoku appeared as he hit both Kenshin and Kaede with his metallic arms. Kaede used the Beast Tearing Gale Palm on the shadow. The shadow revealing to be Daikoku, absorbed the attack as he used towards Kaede. "Fool" siad Kaede as he doged the attack. Zeno came behind the shadow and used the Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning on him."ok now lets go help the people" said Kaede as the anbu followed him to the village. The Dōjutsu Wielders "'Those people were fools weren't they, Kyōki and Yami are using guerrilla tactics against the ANBU's outside the village. Kuchinawa and Rin are in charge of fighting the barrier squad any time now, we two have successfully infiltrated the damn village''", Kiba said smiling to Osamu who was wearing a local disguise. They had managed to overcome the Hakkingakure barrier with the help of Kiba's Space-Time Ninjutsu's. "Well this is new" said Sen as he was sitting on a tree branch. "Look isn't he the one who killed your master" Kiba asked Osamu pointing at Sen. "I dont know who you are but you better leave or else" said Sen as he pulled out his Shichiseiken. "Hey Osamu, you do the talking please, I feel dishonoured to fight a man like him" Kiba said slowly to Osamu. "You really are weak" said Sen as he looked at KIba with a smirk. "You babling wont change anything Red Flash of Hakkingakure", Kiba smirked back. Sen then turned into a flash of red light and had his weapon at Kiba's face."Don't mess with me" said Sen as he activated his Mangekyō Sharingan. Kiba took a step backwards activating his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan as he looked at Osamu with a smile. Osamu jumped in the air and used the Dark Precursor. Kiba Uciha took advantage of Osamu's techniques as he took out his Bow and fired thousand arrows towards Sen. Sen threw his Flying Thunder God Kunai at a three and dogged the arrows."Take this" said Sen as he used the Blaze Release: Amaterasu Prison on Osamu. Kiba used his Yin-Yang Release: Sarutahiko on Osamu as the black liquid cooled awy the black flames from hell. Kiba then used Kamui to trap Sen Uchiha. Sen quickley used his Space-Time Ninjutsu to escape to the Iron Forest. Kiba looked at Osamu in confusion, "Looks like he as escaped, let us continue our invasion", Kiba said as he destroyed 3 small shops in front of him with Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm. Kiba look for his children I will go after him. Said Osamu as he went to the forest. "Thats great, Now what ?" Kiba said as Rin appeared near him. The two then raced towrds the heart of the village burning and freezing everything within their sight. Kiyoshi and Mitsu used the Purple Fire on the two ninja as they ran toward them. Kiba and Rin sensed the two ninja's coming as Kiba used Yin-Yang Release: Sarutahiko to coll down the purple flames and Rin used Freezing Presence Technique to lower the temperature around Kiyoshi and Mitsu to around -10* C. Mitsu threw a wood projectile at Rin. Rin countered the wooden projectiles with Ice Release: Hyperborean Frost which broke the wooden projectiles and made their way towards the two Hakkingakure shinobi. Kiyoshi jumped in front of his siter and used the Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique. The two attack clashed and as the smoke cleared Daiki Kaito, Daiki Aburame, Aoi Shinobu, and Taiki Suzu came to there aid."You ok" said Daiki as he looked at Mitsu. "Looks like we got company", Rin said as she looked at Kiba who relied, "scram", Rin Used Hiding in Frost Technique to escape will Kiba used his Mist Body Technique. Ken and Noki vs Jikū and Kuchinawa Gekkō The Kunoichi Battle Mai was running threw the vllage helping people and escorting them to the safe area. Category:Neo Akatsuki